Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins
enlace |anterior = |posterior = Unfinished Music No.2: Life with the Lions (1969) }} Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins es un álbum experimental publicado por John Lennon y Yoko Ono en 1968. Resultado de una sesión nocturna de grabación en el estudio que John tenía en su casa de Kenwood, St. George's Hill, el álbum debut de la pareja es conocido tanto por su contenido avant-garde como por su portada, en la que aparecían desnudos y que fue censurada en varios paises. Historia Two Virgins fue el segundo álbum publicado por el sello discográfico Apple Records, después de Wonderwall Music de George Harrison, banda sonora de la película Wonderwall. Fue distribuido por Transatlantic Records en el Reino Unido y por Tetragrammaton Records en los Estados Unidos, después de que EMI y Capitol se negaran a su distribución debido a la portada. No obstante, EMI se encargó de masterizar e imprimir el álbum en el Reino Unido, donde solamente se hicieron 5.000 copias. El trabajo no entró en las listas de éxitos británicas, si bien en Estados Unidos alcanzaría el puesto 124º. Fue reeditado en Estados Unidos y en Japón durante los setenta y ochenta y aunque las ediciones americanas no fueron de muy buena calidad, las japonesas llevaban fundas de papel de arroz. En 1997 fue reeditado por Yoko Ono a través de Rykodisc con un tema adicional, "Remember Love", cara B del single "Give peace a chance". Sin embargo, ésta es una versión editada, faltando un par de minutos al final de cada cara. La compañía Creative Sounds, Ltd. editó en 1991 una versión completa del disco en CD aunque no provenía del master original, sino que es una grabación de un LP. Contenido La grabación consiste en largas secuencias de loops durante las cuales Lennon prueba diferentes instrumentos (órgano, piano, batería), efectos de sonido como reverberaciones, delay, y distorsiones y conversaciones con Ono, quien vocaliza ad líbitum en respuesta a esos sonidos. Peter Shotton, amigo de Lennon, recordaría más tarde en sus memorias que gran parte de los loops fueron creados por Lennon y por él mismo en los días previos a la grabación. Lennon grabó directamente en dos pistas, en estéreo, si bien gran parte del material original era mono. La portada Las fotos de portada y contraportada fueron tomadas por Lennon y Yoko usando el disparador automático de la cámara. En la primera aparecen frontalmente, desnudos, de pie y abrazados, mirando a la cámara. En la contraportada aparecen igualmente desnudos y de pie pero de espaldas y girados, mirando también a la cámara. La sesión fotográfica no tuvo lugar en Kenwood, sino en el sótano del apartamento de Ringo Starr en el 34 de Montgaru Square, Marylebone, donde la pareja residió un tiempo a finales de 1968. La portada fue un escándalo y el álbum se distribuyó dentro de una funda de papel marrón con un recorte ovalado que permitía ver tan sólo las caras de la pareja. Esta funda llevaba impresa una referencia bíblica en la parte trasera: "Estaban los dos desnudos, el hombre y su mujer, sin avergonzarse uno de otro." (Génesis, 2:25). Las copias del álbum serían embargadas por obscenas en algunas jurisdiciones de Estados Unidos (por ejemplo 30.000 de ellas en Nueva Jersey). Aunque se mostrara opuesto a la portada, Paul McCartney contribuyó con una cita que puede leerse en la parte inferior de la portada: "Cuando dos grandes santos se reunen, es una experiencia humilde. Las largas batallas para provar que era un Santo." John Lennon afirmaría posteriormente que en realidad alteraba tanto a la gente y a las autoridades por tratarse de dos "ex drogadictos fuera de forma". En referencia a la portada, la actriz Sissy Spacek, bajo el seudónimo de Rainbo, grabaría el tema "John, you went too far this time" ("John, has ido demasiado lejos esta vez"). El tema es ocasionalmente emitido en el programa de radio Dr. Demento de Estados Unidos, especializado en canciones cómicas y paródicas. Lista de canciones Todos los temas compuestos por John Lennon y Yoko Ono. #"Two Virgins Side One" (14:14): #*"Two Virgins No. 1" #*"Together" #*"Two Virgins No. 2" #*"Two Virgins No. 3" #*"Two Virgins No. 4" #*"Two Virgins No. 5" #"Two Virgins Side Two" (15:13): #*"Two Virgins No. 6" #*"Hushabye Hushabye" #*"Two Virgins No. 7" #*"Two Virgins No. 8" #*"Two Virgins No. 9" #*"Two Virgins No. 10" #*"Remember Love" (4:05, tema extra de la reedición en Rykodisc'') Categoría:Álbumes de John Lennon Categoría:Álbumes de Yoko Ono